


Daybreak Confession

by Floramau



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: //i th in k, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, heavily headcanoned interpretation, im flo and i love cheesy romance tropes just a big sap, this is really sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floramau/pseuds/Floramau
Summary: Just some guys being dudes!





	Daybreak Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Ooga Booga I just love these two a whole lot and I want to post this before I regret it HNGMKF and I have a lot of love in my heart so why not spill some of it into this! I haven't written in so long,, //and it shows

Inhaling his breathing came out jagged his hands clutching the paper facing him, he examined it every single word of affection over and over but nothing seemed to stick with him. With a frustrated grunt he crumpled it up tossing it next to the pile of others alike, slumping against the walls of the tent Wilson huffed fixing the few strands of hair gone awry, he couldn’t keep going on like this writing and leaving secret gifts for him. He clearly wasn’t acknowledging his feelings nor picking up on any of the subtle messages Wilson has given, he couldn’t keep it in anymore but everything felt so new to the poor scientist. Wilson got up pushing through the flaps of the tent he winced as the bright sunlight hit his eyes blocking the light with his hand, he glanced around the camp jumping slightly as the silence followed by the sudden sound of footsteps caught him off guard.  
Wilson turned around catching sight of Wes with arms filled with lumber a couple threatening to fall out he looked up facing Wilson staring, frowning he raised his eyebrows tilting his head toward the pile of logs in his arms waiting for help,

“I..Oh!

Right right, I’m sorry!” Wilson’s blank stare turned into a nervous smile, helping his partner with the few logs slipping from his grasp, smiles were exchanged as they both piled it back into their stash. The scientist shut his eyes his hands fiddling with the bark of a log still on his lap, his thoughts raced for a couple of moments before Wes lightly touched his shoulder his concern showed in his eyes as he shrugged slightly, his odd behavior becoming more notable the more time they spent together he’s noticed how he’s grown distant and more anxious near him; was it something he did?

Wilson rubbed his face sharply inhaling before speaking, “I’m sorry I really am I don’t know what’s gotten into me, but please don’t worry! I’m fine, okay!” He raised an eyebrow in disbelief taking his hand off his shoulder crossing his arms, he’s been around this scientist enough to be able to read him like a book it’s not that hard to see through him.

“Don’t stare at me like that...I just have some things on my mind nothing much..” Wes shook his head in disappointment before slowly walking off glancing back to see if he would open up if he tried to leave, “Hey Wes?” He quickly turned around with a smile at the sound of his name. “Are you going to be busy later tonight?” Wilson thought for a minute noting how stupid that question sounded and how better it came out in his head. “Let me rephrase that, do you— want to do something with me?” His voice trailed off a forced grin appeared on his face in an attempt to seem confident in his question, still his heart thumped loudly in his chest he could swear Wes would hear it. His smile growing bigger Wes nodded enthusiastically so ecstatic to be able to spend some quality time with his so far one and only friend on this island; Wilson’s heart gradually slowed down a wave of relief came upon him

“Maybe... We could go on a walk together we haven’t done those in a bit haven’t we!” Wes let out a soft gasp his eyes lit up coming closer to his friend to embrace him tightly, letting go to go on his merry way, Wilson’s breath hitched after the small hug his words couldn’t come out of him as we watched his friend walk away a bit more pep in his step than usual, he laughed quietly staring at him made his mind blur and only focus on him.

These feelings so odd and fascinating to him his curious nature wanted to explore the boundaries and see how much these feelings can intensify, but the other side of him wanted to be closer to the person he’d care the most about, the rest of the day felt long and drawn out as he waited for the right time to start their plans; Wilson continued to daydream about their time that will be spent together the possibilities of their hands meeting and the endless ideas of how this could be the spark to start something so much bigger.  
The sunset has never excited Wilson so much how the orange hues mixed with the dark purples and blues of the night filled him with hope, the small bouquet of wildflowers he’d picked still fresh and vibrant he’s kept note of the types of things Wes has taken a liking to. Wilson’s hands brushed off any type of dust or particles off of himself grasping the flowers tightly in his hand as he approached the mime standing right outside of their camp waiting for him. His breathing trembled as he came closer hesitating to continue with his plans despite the slight hesitation he charged forward, hastily presenting the flowers to Wes staring down at his shoes.

“I— I really hope you enjoy these, I saw how much you like picking these and so I..” He stopped himself before rambling on, “I want to show you how much I appreciate you.” As he spoke his gaze met with Wes’, Wilson couldn’t imagine himself becoming captivated with someone like this, as the mime took the flowers in his hands sheepishly smiling his arm slowly lowering back down completely lovestruck with him, he couldn’t wrap his mind around how he managed to get the spine to ask someone like him to spend time with a guy like himself, he sighed avoiding making eye contact for a few minutes before speaking, “ Shall we start going?” He cocked his head slightly.

Wes held the flowers in his hand admiring each and everyone almost ignoring Wilson completely his head jerked up and he nodded starting to walk aimlessly towards whatever direction he felt was correct.

“Oh not over there, love, I think it’s best over here!”

Grasping his arm his eyes widened quickly as he processed what he said , he didn’t mean for the nickname to slip out, he hoped Wes didn’t hear him say it maybe if he ignored it himself it wouldn’t be brought up; His shivering showed in his heavy breathing anything to try to ease his nerves the silence between them caused his chest to tighten he clasped his hands together “Right..Let's just get a move on” Wilson’s hand hesitated to let go of Wes’ arm allowing himself to at least make this move and gently squeeze his arm pulling him along down the path made by millions of trips to the forest for wood, all the marks of them dragging lumber down to their home imprinted into the dirt, the night fell everything was engulfed in a dark blue light the fireflies that appeared scattered around flickering between the trunks of the dense forest.

Most of the flowers picked of him ended up in Wes’ hair a few smiles and glances were exchanged and nothing more than a couple of harmless frogs croaking along with the crickets could be heard, Wilson’s hand once wrapped around Wes’ arm now slowly made its way down his sleeve reaching for his gloved hand he shuddered only able to bring himself to hold his fingers.

Wes looked down at his hand chuckling taking ahold of his friend's hand tightly interlinking his fingers with Wilson’s tugging him close, he couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as Wilson bumped into his shoulder his constant apologizing was too endearing Wes covered up his mouth quickly realizing the soft noise he made, the rest of the time spent with Wilson slowly but surely opening up rambling about small ideas that he has in mind, all the inventions that could help them and all the notes he’s taken. 

He stopped once in a while to see if Wes was still interested his heart fluttered looking back at how intrigued he seemed, still listening to him speak constantly and not having anything to say, not even a word, Wilson was fascinated by how someone could stay so quiet and he hasn’t told him to be quiet or brushed him off not once.

The moon still illuminated parts of the woods the shade of dark blue overcasting the entire world began to darken more his hand still entangled with Wes’ hand his trembling fingertips settled down with each squeeze of their hands he swallowed hard pausing in the middle of the forked path his eyes settled on the open field full with fireflies and unpicked flowers once packed with the most aggressive bees he’s ever had the misfortune of meeting, he led Wes down the path the butterflies in his stomach started up again almost enough to make him sick, his mind clouded by thoughts of rejection so many what if come across.

What if he doesn’t want to be around me anymore?

What if I scare him off?

His idea of backing off became more clear the more they wandered into the field, he settled down at a tiny hill in the earth the clovers and flowers that scattered across the ground cushioned them both while sitting down, Wes inhaled loudly stretching his arms as he let himself fall back onto the grass. Wilson let the words in his head settle down the pieces slowly coming together but they weren’t coming out, nothing could come out for a short moment catching small glimpses of Wes’ relaxing next to him, a trembling sigh came out as he pressed his legs close to his chest opening his mouth to speak but closing it a second later, “ Wes this isn’t easy and I’m already afraid to say this alone but you won’t leave if I tell you this right? It’s odd I know but I can’t get that out of my head.” He turned to face him waiting for a silent answer, he shook his head letting his concern be known as he scoots closer to his friend putting an arm over him lightly rubbing the top of his shoulder.

He let his head lay against Wes’ huffing as he looked up at him, “ I want you to know you’re a wonderful person to be around, I’ve really enjoyed your company even if I don’t show it.” His last words trailed off his heart beating quicker, his words delayed trying to settle down his breathing and trembling, “You- You make me feel so complete and I wouldn’t have it any other way, I don’t know what I’ll do without you here.” Wes’ eyes widened his grin gradually appeared, he moved his hand to gingerly stroke his hair, Wilson’s jitter spreading to him.

“I love you as a friend and I wish to-” his voice hitched struggling to get his few words out “I- I wish to be more than just a friend.”

Wes felt his heartbeat stop the stroking of his friend's hair paused he couldn’t help but stare his cheeks flushed with color await for the rest of his confession,

“Everything you are, everything you do means so much to me, you’re so sweet and being around you makes me feel so..confused but in a good way! I promise, it’s just so hard to explain, stars, I’m so pathetic I can’t even explain my own feelings to you” Wilson’s eyes watered rubbing his eyes to hide his tears forming;

“I really like you, Wes, I hope you understand.”

His arm making it’s way around Wes holding him tightly afraid to let him go. Lacking in words Wes sheepishly smiled returning to stroking the scientists hair leaning down to plant a kiss on his forehead, all his words with so much affection and love laced into every word, he hasn’t witnessed such passion in him as he spoke other than his work of course, he felt the flutter in his stomach spark up shuffling to embrace him tighter placing more tender kisses on to his face “Don’t say that about yourself,” Wilson’s eyes lit up and wide with surprise the dark marks left in place of Wes’ lips made his entire body heat up, the sound of his raspy voice soothe him “ I feel the same, you’re not very good at hiding it by the way, “ Wes sighed out his, normal bright smile hiding tiny laughs in between his fingers ruffling Wilson’s thick hair, running his fingers down to cup his face he kept peppering Wilson’s face with kisses each black mark getting lighter with each press.

“I’m aware now that I reflect back on those few moments it really was obvious I suppose,” His voice muffled by the squishing of his cheeks and the gentle kisses left on him his face completely flushed a bright shade of pink ran through his cheeks down to his neck.

“But I can’t help it you’re just too cute for me to handle! And I do have to admit this is all so foreign to me.” The pride in his words shined through

“All those gifts and love letters you deserve them! You deserve things just as lovely as you, dear!” Wilson’s sugar-coated words warmed up his chest left speechless again he shifted away admiring his masterpiece he’d left on Wilson’s face the cherry red color tinting his skin became more noticeable, Wilson cleared his throat letting out the few jitters still remaining in his body fixing the collar of his shirt he looked up at the sky; the dark night sky softened into warmer shades of purple and orange the sunlight rays barely peeking through the densely packed pine needles of the tree.  
Standing up he brushed off the tiny blades of grass that stuck to his pants his mind completely exhausted, those simple words took all of his energy to say, he looked back at Wes extending his hand out to help him up Wilson’s fear and worry gone but his trembling continued as well as his light feeling in the pit of his stomach, he’d have to do some more research on this feeling some way or another.


End file.
